Supuestamente
by Caramelo y cafe
Summary: Oh, Merlín, Que jodida es la vida, pensó...Por que aveces las cosas no suceden como se supone que deberían suceder. Draco y Hermione lo saben muy bien. D-Hr Mini-fic.


**_N/A: _**No gano ningún dinero haciendo esto (y si lo hiciera me fundiría T.T) y todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling

**summary:** Oh, Merlín, Que jodida es la vida, pensó...Por que aveces las cosas no suceden como se supone que deberían suceder. Draco y Hermione lo saben muy bien. (D-Hr) Mini-fic.

**_¡Disfruten la lectura!_**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**Supuestamente**

Se suponía que hoy debía ser como todos los días. Se suponía, que Harry y Ron la esperarían para ir a desayunar, y luego irían juntos a pociones.

Se suponía, como siempre había hecho, que iría a la biblioteca, y se quedaría ahí toda la tarde.

Pero a veces las cosas no suceden como se supone que deben suceder.

Cuando hermione abrió los ojos, y vió su habitación desierta, lo supo. Se había quedado dormida.

Con desesperación, tomó una de las faldas de parvati, (Por que las suyas estaban en el armario y no se molestaría en ir a recoger una) y se paso un peine por sus enredados cabellos, que de una u otra forma, no mejoraron en nada. se abrocho los cinco botones principales de la camisa y salió disparada.

Comenzó a correr como desesperada, ¿Qué hora era? Y lo más importante ¿Qué demonios le haría Snape?

Paso por los pasillos volando, sin necesidad de exagerar. Bajó las escaleras hasta las mazmorras saltándose varios escalones y cuando se deponía a abrir la puerta, alguien que aparentemente estaba a su lado tomó un libro entre sus manos y se lo estampó en la frente.

¿Quién lo diría? Hermione calló de espaldas y sintió que un espesor le cubría la vista. Permaneció en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Y al parecer, al agresor le importaba un rábano si estaba inconsciente o no. Así que, ahora enfurecida, abrió los ojos con fuerza.

Pero volvió a marearse, así que con un quejido cerró los ojos nuevamente.

— ¿Por qué no te buscas una escoba, Granger? Te aseguro que con eso vas más rápido.- Hermione intentó no ponerse histérica. Lo único que le faltaba. Un Malfoy egocéntrico dandole librazos a quien se le acercara.- Vamos, Granger, ¿te duele algo? Creo que te he desacomodado las neuronas.

—Ya cállate, Malfoy. ¿No ves que me acabas de dar con un libro en la frente?

— ¿Enserio? Por un momento me preció que llovían Ratas de biblioteca, Gracias por informarme.

—Estúpido Hurón. ¿No podrías, al menos, pedirme disculpas?

Hermione se incorporó, esta vez sin marearse, y le tendió una mano para que la ayudara.

Draco se acercó y le tomó la mano, pero no hizo fuerza. Y Hermione, que ya estaba haciendo el impulso, volvió a caer, estaba vez rompiéndose su parte trasera.

— ¡Pero que demonios te pasa, Idiota! ¡Me vas a terminar fracturando la espalda!

Draco la observó y le lanzó una de sus mejores sonrisas.

— ¿Quién dice que no lo este intentado, Granger?

Hermione se levantó de un salto, sintiendo como sus músculos se tensaban.

—Ya Malfoy, ¿Podrías explicarme por que hace unos minutos un libro intentó abrirme la cabeza?

—Por que yo lo quise, querida. Por que yo lo quise…- Le lanzó una mirada seductora y se le acercó.- Es una excelente idea para atraer a las mujeres, ¿no crees?

—No Malfoy. Es una excelente idea para intentar sacarles volando las neuronas a una mujer. Que por cierto, me parece estúpido. Ya que las mujeres que mueren por ti carecen de ellas.

Hermione soltó un bufido y le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria al rubio. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué podía hacer lo que quisiera?

— ¿Celosa, Granger?

—¿De qué?, ¿de sus inexistentes neuronas?

—No, de que ellas tengan una posibilidad conmigo.

El blondo la observó con orgullo y se le acercó. Con una mano le comenzó a acariciar el cabello. Pero Hermione dió un paso para atrás, chocando contra la pared.

— Vamos, Malfoy, incluso las habitantes del bosque prohibido saben que eres una serpiente egocéntrica.- Draco bajo su mano a sus mejillas y con un dedo comenzó a hacer círculos en ella, mientras la aprisionaba cada vez más contra la pared.

—Pero aún así te parezco irresistible, ¿No es así? Sueñas con tenerme a tus pies.

Hermione ya comenzaba a perder la cordura. ¿Tan débil era? No podía permitir que su orgullo se difundiera en el aire.

— No, Malfoy, Lo único que quiero es que te alejes. ¿No lo haz notado? A no ser que…

Hermione lo miró con lujuria. Si el le daba fuego, ella se lo devolvería. Al fuego, mas fuego.

— Ah no ser que… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir?- Draco notó como a Hermione se le subía una ceja insinuadora.

Draco bajo su dedo hasta su cuello, haciendo que ella tragara en seco. Necesitaba contenerse. No podía rendirse tan fácil.

—Ah no ser que tu me desees.

Hermione acercó sus labios a la oreja del rubio y susurró: Y que no quieras admitirlo.

La castaña sintió su corazón latir con fuerza, y antes de arrepentirse, le mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja.

Draco cerró los labios con fuerza. Si la Gryffindor seguía así, no aguantaría.

Y no lo hizo.

Con fuerza sostuvo la pequeña cara de la castaña, y la besó con fuerza.

Hermione sintió que sus sentidos se separaban, cada uno siguiendo su rumbo, y que su piel se erizaba.

Primero lo rechazó, negándose a ceder. Y luego… bueno, hasta myrtle la llorona sabe que paso después...

Hermione Se aferró a Draco con fuerza y abrió sus labios para dejar entrar su lengua. Recorrió todo, como buscando un tesoro.

Y armó una lucha. De quien deseaba a quien.

Draco sonrío al sentir las manos de Hermione recorriéndole el cabello con pasión. Después de todo, había esperado mucho tiempo ese momento.

Y sabía que Granger también lo había deseado. Draco jugó con la pequeña falda de Hermione, que le quedaba un poco chica, y le dejaba ver unas increibles piernas.

Era todo demasiado perfecto.

Lentamente, y por la falta de oxigeno, se fueron separando, aún respirando agitadamente.

Draco se separó de ella con una sonrisa atractiva y dio media vuelta.

Hermione, aturdida, le tomó el brazo.

— ¿Por qué me diste con un libro en la frente?- En realidad no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, pero tenerlo unos segundos mas cerca de ella era lo único que le importaba.

— En realidad intentaba pegarle a una mosca que me estaba molestando. No fue mi culpa que tu cara apareciera de la nada.- Y Esa era la verdad, lo supo. Y justo cuando se dispuso a darle una segunda pregunta, Draco se soltó, y aún sonriendo, se fue.

Dejando a una Hermione completamente anonada contra la pared.

Y bueno, las cosas nunca salen como se suponen que deberían salir. Draco y Hermione lo saben muy bien.

—Oh, Merlín, Que jodida es la vida- susurró antes de acordarse de que supuestamente debería estar en la clase de pociones.

**_¡The End!_**

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**N/A: **si les gusta la historia, (porfa,, porfa,, conciencia de los lectores, hace que les guste) hagan un clic en el cartelito verde y denme: criticas, bofetones, tomatazos, felicidades, regalitos...

_Besos y abrazos, **Caramelo y café**_


End file.
